New School
by JanesK
Summary: Rachel has started at a new school and finds that the glee club, now having 5 members is not what it was at her old ones. How will they get 12 members and will the slushies ever stop?


**This is my first ever fanfic, i usually write about my own things, and never using someone elses characters. I found it incredibly hard, and by the time i had finished and check twice i couldn't be bothered re-reading it again, sorry if the grammar or spelling is bad, but i did check it twice. Sorry if it's bad, but let me know what you think if you want.**

"Rachel Berry", Rachel snapped out of her daze and realised she was still standing in the front of her home room class, while the teacher introducing her was staring down at her. She cleared her throat and made her way, with her head down and books clutched to her chest, to the closest available seat.

Rachel mentally chastised herself for looking like an idiot in front of people she hadn't even met yet. _God Rachel, look at yourself, snap out of it and stop pitying yourself_.

It was Rachel's first day of sophomore year at a new school. William McKinley was the only school around her new house that had the facilities to accommodate her dancing, theatre and musical background. Carmel was not in the school district, and she threw a huge fit when her dads refused to move AGAIN so she could attend. Her fathers had moved three times since she started school, for her Daddies job. Chicago, Seattle and now Lima, Ohio.

The atmosphere was completely different from any school she attended in Chicago or Seattle. Walking down the hallways was like trekking through a jungle, manoeuvring around couples sucking each others faces off, treading lightly over sticky, coloured stained floors, attempting to remain invisible to the very intimidating group of cheerleaders walking through the middle of the halls, glaring at kids who dared to stand in their way. This school was a nightmare, and she hadn't even made it to her first class yet.

After a long day of getting lost and stared at, Rachel had one goal; find the glee club. Her Spanish teacher had given her directions to the choir room after 5th period, and when she entered the room she was greeted by the faces of 4 excited students.

"Umm, hi. I'm here for glee club," she said, sightly put off by the feeling in the room. The boy in the wheelchair rolled over with a sweet smile on his face a greeted her, pulling her further into the room by her hand. They made small talk, discussing the day and how Rachel was finding the new school, when her Spanish teacher walked in.

"Mr. Shue! We gotta new member", The large black girl, now known as Mercedes, yelled out. "I know, we're on our way" he replied eagerly. He started the lesson, and Rachel looked around confused, and raised her hand. "Sorry, Mr. Shue, but don't we need 12 members to place at sectionals? I'm sure we could go out and recruit some people if we don't have enough".

"Ahh, Rachel, the thing about out glee club is umm…" Mr. Shue stammered looking for the right words to explain that only 'losers' join glee, without hurting the feelings of his students. He was not naive.

"What's he's trying to say, is that this school has no taste or respect for the artistically talented and therefore we're under appreciated and you should probably start bringing an extra set of clothing to school" Kurt rattled off his explanation of slushying to Rachel. All of a sudden, glee club didn't seem like the perfect distraction from a new school.

* * *

Rachel entered the through the large glass doors on her second day of school, and without warning was covered in sticky blue syrup, she stood in the doorway shocked, watching as three large boys walked around the corner dressed in red and white lettermen jackets carrying three empty cups. _Why didn't I listen to Kurt, I'm going to have to spend the rest of the day like this_.

Embarrassing doesn't come close to how she felt trudging her way to her locker. She passed a group of cheerleaders who snickered at her. Somehow, within a day she had managed to go from new girl to bottom of the social ladder.

As she walked towards her locked she noticed Tina and Artie standing there with a bag and sympathetic smiles aimed her way. She sighed a grateful smile, and after throwing her bag and books in her locker, followed them to the bathroom to clean off and change into the set of clothes Tina had brought her.

"I didn't realise how serious it really was", Rachel said, staring at herself in the mirror while Tina wiped off her smudging mascara.

"You haven't even seen the start of it yet" Tina replied

"Yea, the football team throw Kurt in the parking lot dumpster every morning" Artie continued

"It's not so bad though, just bring an extra set of clothes, being hit twice in a day is rare" Tina finished off, wiping the last of Rachel's Mascara and lending her, her own to reapply.

They walked to English together, thankfully all being in the same class. As they entered, Rachel spied the three boys who had thrown the slushy's this morning, sitting at the back of the class and groaned. One of them was asleep, the other drawing on his page and the one in the middle, slouched back in his chair and threw her a smirk, Rachel replied with a menacing glare and sat down next to Tina.

She spent the remainder of the day, her time between classes with the kids from glee, learning the school. Her free period saw her searching the school for the auditorium, cafeteria and every bathroom in existence, just in case.

Near the end of her free period, she stumbled across the gym and changing rooms. The gym was empty, so she made her way up the bleachers and sat far up the back, leaning her head against the wall behind her and closing her eyes. Only minutes had passed when she heard music playing and the squeaking of shoes moving along the court. She lifted her head up and looked down.

There in the centre of the court was a tall, skinny Asian boy in a letterman jacket, dancing like she had never seen anyone dance before. He was amazing. Rachel had a hard time taking her eyes off him. His eyes were closed as he moved to the beat, he obviously had no idea she was there. Just as she was about to stand up and give him some privacy, he began to sing. _Okay, he's not great. His pitch could use some work, and… WOW what note was that… but he's not so bad, with a bit of training he could be really talented._ She sat back down and kept watching, until she heard the gym door open, and the pompous jock with a Mohawk who had thrown the slushy at her walked in with the tallest, dopiest looking teenage boy she had ever seen.

Rachel dove to hide under the seat so as not to draw attention to herself in hopes of avoiding another slushy. She listened as the two footballers started to scold the poor Asian boy for singing and dancing.

"We told you to stop this, in your room, fine, but seriously. Could you imagine what would happen if the hockey team found out the football team were a bunch of singing and dancing pansies? Fuck Chang, what are you trying to do to us?" The Mohawked boy said.

"Dude, I know okay, I just had a rough day and this helps" The Asian replied

"Well, next time tone it the fuck down and do it in the auditorium or something"

"Wow, wait we have an auditrium? What is it?" The tallest boy spoke up and asked.

The other two boys rolled their eyes, gathered the stereo and walked out of the gym. _That was by far the strangest thing I have ever seen_ Rachel thought to herself. She stood up quickly and ran out of the gym, smack bang into the tall boy. He looked down, and gave her a goofy smile before extending a hand to help her up.

"Oh geeze, I'm so sorry" Rachel spat out quickly

"No problem, really. It didn't hurt at all" He grinned at her and continued "Finn by the way, you must be the new girl"

"umm, yea, Rachel Berry, second day" she replied, smiling up at him, as he nodded and walked off. She gathered herself and scurried off to her next class.

She left her last period class early, something she had never done before, with determintion. She had spent the entire period thinking up ways of talking to the Asian jock, without either of them being punished for it. She wrote up a quick letter and after finding out where his locker is (she was close to crossing the lines of stalking), she snuck up and slid it in, skipping away to grab her bag and leave for the day.

Mike strolled up to his locker, Santana and Puck at side discussing the party this weekend. He opened his locker and found a small pink note with a gold star on it. He cautiously, without allowing the other two to see it, slipped it into his English book and gathered his things to leave.

He strolled into his room, and the first thing he did was rip open his English book and read the letter.

_Hi, _

_I'm still unsure of your name, but I saw you today in the gym. You have amazing skills in both dance and vocals, I should know, I have outstanding skills in both as well. I'm not sure about the whole singing and dancing thing going on in this school, but glee club runs Thursday afternoons, and I know football practice isn't on, and your skills would be greatly appreciated, I also think you would enjoy it immensely. Think about it._

_R_

He folded the letter and stuck it to his full-length mirror in his cupboard, next to his first place dance ribbon. He had hidden so much talent from his friends. Sure he was an okay football player, but the McKinley team never won a game, and dancing was the only thing he excelled at. How much would he lose really, maybe he could join without anyone finding out?

* * *

A week had passed since Rachel had left the letter in, as she found out soon, Mike's locker. She had passed him in the halls a few times, and he either hadn't figured out the letter was from her, or he didn't care.

She sighed as she walked into glee practice Thursday afternoon of her second week. She had gotten used to the slushy's and was currently in her second set of syrup stained clothes. Today has been a particularly bad day and Puck seemed to feel the same way because he had taken his frustration out on her twice with a cup full of cherry slushy.

Half way through rehearsal, after a very intense conversation about bringing 2 extra sets of clothes to school tomorrow, everyone stopped dead still and stared at the unbelievable scene that was unfolding in front of them. Not only had Mike shown up (Rachel had already filled the glee club in on the events of last week) but he had brought with him Matt, another kid on the football team. Both walked in sneaking glances into the hall to check no one had seen, and shut the door quietly behind them.

"We're sorry we're late", Mike whispered

"We had a football meeting, but we're hear now, what are we doing?" Matt eagerly asked. He was obviously not as worried about the implications of joining glee as Mike was.

The rehearsal went on, after exchanging greetings and introductions, including the two new boys into the numbers. As they filed out of the room, Mike cleared his throat "umm… as much as I have really loved being here… Matt and I would like… well we…"

"Could you please keep it a secret that we're in this club?" Matt finished off, obviously irritated with mike's request, but understanding why he asked it.

The 5 other members shared glances and nodded "anything to keep you in the club". They exchanged numbers and locker numbers, and parted ways.

The next few weeks went by normally, glee club, slushys, class, secret gatherings with the two football players and sneaky letters to each other in lockers. During Rachel's free period on a Thursday, her and Matt met up in the auditorium to rehearse a duet together, Mike turned up to watch and give some advice.

Half way threw the song, the doors to the auditorium opened and Rachel spied a lettermen jacket, instinctively diving to hide behind the piano, while Matt and mike turned to greet whoever it was entering.

"Dude, seriously, you too"? Finn asked looking at Matt, Puck just stood there with a look of disgust on his face, as his glare swapped between the boy on the stage and the one in the seats watching. "Hey, at least it's the auditorium this time, and not the gym. We just saved your asses, the hockey team saw that Rachel chick come in here and were going to slushy her. If they saw you, you'd be dead".

Puck and Finn walked up to the stage and Mike made his way up next to Matt, sneaking looks at Rachel who was trying to make her way out of the auditorium without being seen.

"So, what were you actually doing"? Finn asked, Matt shared a small smirk with Mike, and change the CD in the stereo around so it was playing something a little more dance appropriate. "Dance off" Mike replied, as the music started the two began dancing, the most impressive moves they could come up with.

Puck made his way down to the first row to watch the entertainment unfold when he spied a small girl trying to make her way up the isle on all fours towards the door. _Damn, if only that skirt was a little shorter_, he slyly made his way out of the double doors at the back, making sure the other three were distracted with their dancing. He run to catch up to Rachel who had made is discretely, or so she thought, to her locker.

"Nice ass, Berry", he whispered from behind, Rachel tensed and turned slowly with her eyes closed ready to be covered in slushy any second now. Instead she was met by two large arms being placed on either side of her, pinning her to her locker.

"What's going on with you and my boys?" He asked, unable to keep the fear-inducing smirk off his face

"Nothing, I was just there practicing my vocal warm ups, when they came in and scared me off so they could borrow the stage for a dance competition, and then when you and Finn entered I didn't want to be the target of any more of your Neanderthal insults at that moment, so attempted to make my way out of the auditorium without being spotted", she took a deep breathe to start again when he placed a hand over her mouth "I would have believed that until you said they scared you off, they wouldn't hurt a fly. Don't lie to me Berry".

He took his hand from her mouth, winked and strolled away. Rachel took another large breath and took out her books for the next class.

* * *

Saturday night rolled around, and Puck and Finn managed to purchase a case of beer for themselves, Matt and Mike. They ditched Santana's party and instead went to Mikes for a night of drinking, pizza and video games.

3 beers in, Finn started to roam the room lost, looking over Mikes desk and wardrobe, book case and so on. He stumbled across his mirror and started studying all the notes, photos and award ribbons stuck to it. He picked up a pink piece of paper expecting a love note and read it. He turned suddenly, shocked and yelled out "YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU?", the other 3 paused the game and turned to face Finn. Mike noticed the paper in his hands and paled, Matt (who had not heard about the note) and Puck stared at Finn in confusion. They passed around the note and all 3 stared at Mike.

"Dude, glee, really?" Finn said

"It's not so bad" Matt piped up, with an offended look on his face

"You too, no way! Why?"

"It's fun, the other guys are really nice, and Rachel's kind of hot" Mike said, while Matt nodded enthusiastically.

"Hang on, so this note is from Berry?" Puck inquired

"Yea, and she was really welcoming and stuff. That's what we were doing in the auditorium the other day. Matt and Rachel have a duet assignment together, I was watching. She's really good"

"you guys should join, you can both sing really well, and you can't dance… but Artie plays the bass and you guys can both play instruments, it would be really helpful. We need 5 more members to apply for the competition" Matt sounded almost desperate for the to join, both so they couldn't make fun of Mike and himself, but also because they really did need members.

"Is it really that good…" Finn asked

"No way, no fucking way. We're not joining. Get the sand out of your vaginas and lets finish COD before I grow one myself" Puck turned the game back on and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Finn joined the on Monday, he walked into Mr. Shue's office, ready to audition and was welcomed with open arms. Puck still couldn't believe his 3 best friends were ditching him to go sing and dance.

* * *

Puck's mum had dragged him to temple that week, his sister had asked him to come as his show and tell for her 'young Jewish care' class at the synagogue. He was going to play and sing for her, in front of 8 other small Jewish children. What could be so bad. Oh yea that's right, the carer was Rachel Berry. _ How is that possible? She just moved here. In fact what the fuck, she's Jewish? This is not fair, God hates me. I knew it._

"My name is Sarah Puckerman and this is my big brother Noah. He's a great musician, and he's going to play a song for everyone today". Rachel's eyes lit up, there was no fear, he couldn't slushy her in front of a bunch of children, in a synagogue no less.

Puck rolled his eyes, trying not to look at Rachel and began to play. Sweet Caroline was his mother favourite song, and his sister adored it when he played. _I swear I'm growing vagina. _The song ended and Puck couldn't help but inwardly smile at the tears in Rachel's eyes and the smile tugging at her lips as the group of pre-teens clapped for him.

As he was walking Sarah to his car, Rachel ran up to cut him off, Sarah smiled and hugged Rachel goodbye "Rachel! This is my brother Noah, he's the nicest boy I have ever met!" Rachel smiled, and Puck felt a little guilty for how oblivious his sister is.

"Off to the car brat" Puck said throwing her the keys, Rachel watched Sarah go and turned to face Puck.

"What is it" he put on the most menacing tone he could muster, without being a total prick.

"It was just that, well. I never knew you could sing, or play, like that" She replied sweetly, she was looking at her feet, and playing with her nails.

Puck sighed and looked around, checking out the area before he took a step closer and lifted her face up by her chin to face him, "I'm not all that bad Berry. I have a few surprises up my sleeve and I can be a nice guy… sometimes". He smiled, and walked towards his car when he heard Rachel yell from behind him "Glee rehearses Thursday at 3:30". He got in the car and drove off, thinking none stop about an annoying brunette, and glee club.

Monday came faster than expected and Puck opened his locker to find 3 notes on top of his books. The first read

_Don't be a douche, join the club_

_Finn, Mike, Matt_

He scrunched it up, and rolled his eyes throwing it back into the locker.

The second read

_Second floor Janitors closest, 4__th__ period_

_San xx_

That one, he slipped into his pocket and smirked

The third read

_Noah,_

_You're one of the most talented boys I have ever met, you could go really far with a little bit of determination and training (that I could certainly help you with)._

_Glee Club – Thursday 3:30_

_R_

Ok that one he was keeping, he pulled off the picture he had of him and Finn in his locker, and used the blue tac to stick up the note. Just as he had finished forcing it to stay, Mike, Matt and Finn rocked up. Matt and Mike pinned him to the locker and Finn read the note out loud. All three boys looked at Puck who was going red from anger, as he shoved them off, grabbed the note and slammed closed the locker.

He stalked away in search of Berry. _Ahh fucking Berry getting in my head. Why did she just have to go all ' I believe in you, you can do it' on me. Damn her and her stupid… wow… that skirt is short_

Puck stopped abruptly and stared at Rachel's very short skirt and now slushy stained see threw white top as she held back tears and made her way to the bathroom by her locker. He couldn't help but feel furious at the jerk that did that to her, sympathetic for the poor girl, and really fucking guilty for ever making her feel that way.

He slowly walked towards the bathroom door, checking out his surroundings and then knocking on the door before entering the room cautiously. She had obviously not heard him because she had no shirt on and was in the middle of undoing her skirt. He cleared his throat and she turned around, her mouth dropped and as she went searching for her slushied shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL PUCKERMAN" she screamed, and he smirked at her, replying "Looking good there, berry", before taking a few steps forward and taking a seat on the counter.

"Umm, could you leave, I have to wash the slushy off my shirt and don't have a change of clothes"

He looked around for a second, and then asked "I thought you usually bring a change"?

She smiled sadly, and looked at her bag, "I do, but they got them already"

"First period hasn't even started yet, what do you mean"

"They got me once in the car park and then I changed, I was just putting my other clothes back in my locker when they got me again"

Puck could feel himself getting furious, he was going to knock their heads in as soon as he found out who it was

"Who did this"

"Karofsy and Azimio, but it's ok. I'm used to it"

Puck couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in his chest as he nodded, attempting not to make eye contact

"I umm… I'm really, you know. That I did this" he gestured to her shirt and looked back at the floor

"Apology accepted" she gave a weak smile and they stared at each for a second, Rachel cleared her throat, "umm… I need to wash up"

Puck stood up and left the bathroom, returning a few minutes later, to another screech and glare emitted from Rachel, as he threw her his football shirt. "Here, wear it. No one will slushy you again if you're wearing something of mine".

She studied the shirt, with the number 20 and name 'Puckerman' across the back. She looked back at him and smiled "but Noah, I can't wear this in front…"

"Fuck 'em. I don't care. Besides you can just give it back to me in glee when your shirts dry".

She paused for a minute, trying to take in what he just said, when she bounced up and jumped on him, giving him a huge hug. Puck wrapped his arms around her waste and laughed into her neck until they both realised Rachel was still yet to put on Puck's jersey.

Rachel's cheeks went a bright pink and she slipped the shirt over her head, tying a knot at the waste so it didn't fall over her skirt. Noah tried to hide the groan and tight feeling in his jeans when he saw Rachel in his jersey. He backed out of the bathroom quickly, throwing a short "See you in Glee" back to her, and ran off to the nurses for a quick nap through Math.

Glee came around quickly, and they were joined, as promised, by Puck as well as the other three football players, and surprisingly enough their girlfriends who had found it their duty to watch over their men, and joined as well. Santana and Quinn seemed extremely disinterested, and were stuck to the sides of Finn and Mike. Brittany was very excited to be singing and dancing and spent a lot of her time conversing with Matt. Puck sat next to Finn, and the other gleeks sat on the opposite side of the room.

When Rachel walked in wearing Pucks Jersey the entire room fell silent and stared between the two of them. Puck smirked in her direction, and she blushed.

Rachel sat down with the original gleeks, and was bombarded by questions.

"When did this happen"

"Why is he here"

"What are you wearing"

"How far did you go"

"Where are your other clothes"

Mike piped up and yelled over the crowd "Rachel, I'm glad I can finally do this, but thanks to you we're all sort of, kind of friends. The gleeks are invited to my party Friday night. Be there"

"And dress sexy!" Yelled Brittany

The gleeks looked at each other, and Santana and Quinn started to whisper their distaste with the entire situation as Mr. Shue walked in to a group of 12, and almost fainted. He spent the first half of the lesson calling the show choir board and signing them up for sectionals.

* * *

The gleeks met at Kurt's house Friday night, before Mike's to get dressed. Kurt had gone shopping and came back with an outfit for everyone, much to Rachel's fears.

She looked at herself in the mirror, dressed in a short red dress, with thin spaghetti straps and tall red heels. Kurt's das dropped them off, with the promise he would be back at 1 to pick up anyone who hadn't already got a lift home.

They stood on the porch and knocked on the door, Rachel stood at the back of the group to hide her cheeks, that, after looked at herself in the mirror, had began to match the colour of her dress.

They entered the house and Mike closed the door and walked in behind Rachel. "You're looking really good tonight Rach. If he doesn't go for you tonight, I definitely will"

The party was loud, the house was crowded and there were more then 4 guys who Rachel knew had one time or another slushied her. She was receiving stares and a few guys had pinched her butt while walking past, but over all she was receiving the desired effect. Anything but nasty names and slushys basically.

Rachel had made her way onto the porch, where it was slightly quieter and not as crowded. She was staring at the stars, when she felt two large arms encircle her waste. "Looking fine, berry" he whispered, and Rachel blushed yet again, but allowed for a small smile to grace her lips.

She turned around and noticed puck was drinking water, "Not drinking tonight, Noah?"

"Nah, driving, you?"

"Alcohol could be detrimental to my vocal chords"

"Geeze, chill Berry. I'd make you drink tonight, if I didn't want to be sober alone" he smirked

Rachel was caught up with Puck and the conversation she didn't notice one of the drunk jocks come up with some friends and tip the melted ice bucket all over Rachel and Puck.

Puck turned around furious to see the jock laughing and pounced, he landed a few punches to she guys torso and face before Mike and Matt managed to pull him off and kick the jock out of the house.

Puck turned back to find that Rachel had started walking towards the street shivering. He ran to catch up to her and grabbed her hand leading her to his truck. He opened the drivers side door and pulled out his letterman jacket, throwing it to her "put this one, I'll take you home" he said.

He helped her into his truck and drove her home with the heating on high, as they both dried off. He pulled into her drive way and she turned to look at him

"Thank you for the ride Noah, and you know" she gestured to the jacket she was wearing. Rachel went to take it off, when he grabbed her shoulders to keep it on and moved forward to kiss her. Rachel was too stunned to return the kiss for a moment until she moved closer to deepen it. Puck snaked his arm around her waste and pulled her closer towards him, she shifted onto his lap as they kissed. She pulled away looking in his eyes and he smirked. She blushed a little and went to open the drivers side door. She jumped out of the truck and went to pull off the jacket again. He got out and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again.

"I'll pick you up at 8 on Monday" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and looked up at him "wear this" he said tugging on his jacket she was still wearing.

* * *

Rachel got up at 7, went for her morning run on her elliptical, showered and dress in a short white dress Kurt had bought for her and pulled on Puck's Letterman jacket.

At 8am she heard a knock at the door, and opened it to find Puck standing there with a small blush on his cheeks, he leaned forward and kissed her. "Ready to go?"

She stood at the door as he began to move away, and then turned around "are you ok, forget something?" He asked.

"Noah, is this… I mean are we?"

"Be my girlfriend" he said confidently, as he moved forward to close the door behind her, trapping her between himself and it. She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him again, and then walked to the truck.

They were about 5 minutes early, and Rachel was extremely nervous. Puck got out of the truck and then helped her out. They walked hand in hand through the duble doors and towards her locker. There were stares and whispers, but Pucks life threatening glare warned them all to back off and accept it. He seemed to be able to tell every jock walking towards Rachel with a slushy that 'she's mine, touch her and you die'.

Not once did Rachel get slushied that day.


End file.
